


Double the Rorona

by VampirePaladin



Category: Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland
Genre: Gen, Multiple Universes Colliding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hom's cat messes up a synthesis Rorona is sent to a pocket dimension where she meets another Rorona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Rorona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



> The main Rorona is the original game Rorona. The other Rorona is the Rorona+ Rorona.

Twirl. Twirl. Twirl.

The thick green liquid bubbled as Rorona used both of her hands to move the oversized spoon around and around the dull metal cauldron. Her face was scrunched up as the foul scent of dirty socks and rotten apples wafted through the room. The windows were thrown open but there just wasn’t enough of a breeze to get rid of the stench. 

She didn’t see the kitten jump from piece of furniture to piece of furniture. Rorona didn’t see it land on the mantel piece. When the cat began knocking thing off the mantelpiece it came as a complete surprise to Rorona. She stood there in momentary shock. Her eyes grew wider as bottles of tonic, reagents, catalysts, and more fell into the cauldron. The color rapidly shifted as each new item splashed down.

“No,” Rorona screamed.

It was too late. There was an explosion, but it didn’t register to Rorona as the force of it blew her back and into darkness.

She hit something hard. Could it be the floor or a table? It wasn’t the couch. That would feel softer. Rorona turned her head and could see light in the distance. That seemed a bit odd but she didn’t think much of it as she got up off the floor. There was a little pain in her left thigh where it had scraped against the floor and was now bleeding, but other than that she felt fine. Rorona started walking toward the light.

As she got closer she could make out more details about it. It was cauldron shaped and kept on shifting between different colors.

“Oh wow, there’s another person here.” 

Rorona heard her voice say those words, but she didn’t say them. They had sounded like they had come from her left. She could barely see the outline of a person in that general direction.

“Hello?” Rorona called out to the dark shape.

The dark shape moved closer and Rorona was starting to make out details. She was a girl, maybe a little taller than Rorona, short hair, wearing a hat, dress, and a caplet. When she was a few feet away Rorona could make out her features. They were the same as Roronas.

“Are you the future me?” the other Rorona asked.

“No,” Rorona said “I think I’d remember if I met myself.” That was an odd question to be asked. “I think you might be older than me. You look a bit taller.”

“Hmm, you’re right. I don’t remember meeting my past self either.”

“I was going to go look at the cauldron shaped light,” Rorona said.

“That sounds like a good idea,” the other Rorona said.

The two girls approached the light. It was like a glowing liquid was being held in an invisible cauldron. It didn’t smell or give off any heat. It just sat there and gave off the only light in this place. When Rorona looked down she could see that the floor looked identical to the floor in her own atelier. 

“I met two girls from the future,” the other Rorona said. “I helped them get back but I don’t think this is the same thing.”

“What were they like?” Rorona asked.

“It was our future apprentice and our apprentice’s apprentice.”

“Wow, we get to have our very own apprentice.” Rorona couldn’t help but imagine an adorable younger girl. Rorona could see herself as a kind and respected mentor that her apprentice would look up to. Maybe she’d even get to be called “big sister.” She’d have to protect her from Astrid. Rorona didn’t hate her master, but she couldn’t expose her gentle apprentice to her.

“Yeah, they were both amazing alchemists and pretty too.”

“I can’t wait until I get to meet them. So what do we do? I can’t see anything around us except for this weird cauldron thing.” Rorona reached out to touch it. Her hand slid right into the liquid. She snatched her hand back, expecting the worst. When she looked down at her hand it looked normal and the liquid still kept its cauldron shape suspended in midair. 

“Are you alright? Did you feel anything?” the other Rorona asked.

“No, it felt room temperature. It reminded me of just normal water.”

“So it is in a stable, neutral state then.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Rorona said.

The two of them began searching around the cauldron. They looked around it, on the ground beneath it, and even wandered into the darkness a bit to try to find anything. There was nothing but the darkness, the ground that looked like the atelier floor.

“I can’t find anything,” the other Rorona said.

“Same,” Rorona sighed. “I should have been more careful when synthesizing. If only I had noticed Hom’s cat.”

“I wasn’t synthesizing. I was out gathering when I was attacked. When one of my bomb exploded it was weird.”

“Weird like what?” Rorona asked.

“It was all kinds of weird colors. It was from a new batch of bombs. I’m trying to develop a new type of bomb and I guess it was more than I was expecting.”

“I was working on developing a new bomb too!”

“Was it one that was supposed to deal damage from all four elements, change statuses, and do a normal explosion?”

“Yes!”

“So what if we were both caught in an explosion from the same type of bomb at the same time? Could it have caused this?”

“I think it might have. Do you have any of the bombs left? Maybe if we cause another explosion it will send us back home?” Rorona asked.

The other Rorona reached into her traveling back and pulled out a deceptively tiny bomb. It was unmistakable the same bomb as the one Rorona was developing. 

“I’ve got it!”

“Okay, set it off!”

The other Rorona pulled her arm back and threw the bomb. The two had braced themselves for the large explosion but it never came. Nervously, they looked back and forth between each other.

“Maybe it was a dud?” Rorona asked.

The other Rorona pulled out another bomb of the same type. She took a closer look at it and frowned. “No, the bomb has become inert.”

Their eyes locked on each other as they both said “Throw it at the cauldron!”

The other Rorona threw her second bomb. This time at the cauldron. The explosion was instantaneous and violent. The noise was so loud that it felt like complete silence and the light was so bright that both girls thought that they had become blind.

When Rorona opened her eyes she was lying on the floor of her atelier, alone. She looked herself over, finding only the one injury, and got to her feet. While she was unconscious she had the most peculiar dream about meeting herself. Other than some scorching, there wasn’t much damage to the atelier. 

Sitting over on her desk were Rorona’s notes and plans for her bomb development. She looked them over. The research was so promising, but the dream had felt so real. Rorona shoved the papers into the back of a desk drawer. 

Maybe the dimension bomb was something that she should stay away from.


End file.
